Conventional antenna technologies including aperture antennas, such as horn and parabolic reflector antennas, are often employed for antenna applications (e.g., millimeter-wave antenna applications, etc.) due to their high gain, wide bandwidth and relatively simple structure. However, such technologies have had some drawbacks, some of which may be noted with reference to the various embodiments described herein below.